The Happiest Ever After
by dooderu
Summary: Sophie once dreamed of wedding bells and long, flowing gowns side-by-side with a prince. She never thought that she would be extremely happy just by seeing her best friend in a long, flowing wedding gown side-by-side with her king. /A sort of epilogue of The Last Ever After
**Hello! dooderu here! This is my first fanfic for the novel, The School for Good and Evil, and I must say that this is one of the books that got me really hooked the most. I never dropped this book unless I have to and I think I finished the third book in a day. I'm such a nerd hahahahahuhu.**

 **Anyway, so this fic is assuming that everything took place a few weeks after the ending of the third book. And I'm not exactly sure what the time span within the first and second book was so I assumed that it was a one-year gap.**

 **And I would like to apologize for any typos or grammatical errors. I didn't proofread this one.**

 **Do enjoy!**

* * *

It was exactly what the storybooks had pictured. A grand choir, the sparkling lights of the chandelier, the calming color of white everywhere and of course, the king and his queen in the center of everything, in front of the altar. Sophie smiled in content as she saw how happy her best friend was. It was as if she was in heaven herself.

This was her true happy ending, after all.

"I, Tedros of Camelot, take thee Agatha to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth." Tedros said sincerely and gently as he stared deep in Agatha's eyes, a promise of forever love. He then slipped the ring on her finger.

"I, Agatha of Woods Beyond, take thee Tedros to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth." Agatha then said, equally sincere and gentle as Tedros' was. She, too, looked in his eyes, a promise that binds them together.

The priest smiled at the happy couple before announcing the very words that would forever bind them.

"I pronounce thee, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

And with that, Tedros instantly grabbed Agatha by her waist and kissed her, as if he was the happiest man alive. Agatha could feel his lips smile, making her smile as well.

Sophie clapped her hands as she unconsciously shed a tear for the two. With a small smile, she chuckled. What more could she ask for? Her best friend was happy with the man she truly loves. And that man technically became her best friend too, though it was only for a little while. The memories made her giggle.

As both Tedros and Agatha walked away from the altar, Sophie smiled from ear to ear. Agatha glanced at her and gave her an earnest smile that made her even prettier. Probably even prettier than her, Sophie thought. But only for today, her mischievous side added.

Indeed, this was one of the happiest day of her life.

* * *

Sophie walked along one of Camelot's garden, which was the reception of the wedding. Feeling a sudden urge to walk, she didn't realize that she was a bit far from the crowd now. Dos, Hester and Anadil didn't seem to notice her absence from the reception as she walked father. She absorbed the view in front of her; the fresh smell of daisies and dandelions, the gentle blow of the wind that made the flowers dance gracefully, the placid flow of water from a nearby fountain and of course, the beaming sunlight that touched every wonderful thing in the garden. Probably, a year ago, this scenery would've been something she would consider as her dream come true; her happy ending. Walking side by side with her dashing prince and simply admiring nature's stunning creations. A year ago, this was all she would ask for. A year ago, she would kill to attain this dream.

But that was a year ago.

Now, all Sophie ever wanted was the happiness of others. And probably, a small desire for total domination of a kingdom wouldn't be bad, but of course that's just her inner Evil talking. Truly, Agatha's happiness was hers as well.

As Sophie reminisced her memories with Agatha, she found her best friend sitting by the fountain alone. With a wide grin on her face and a surprised gasp, she approached the raven-haired queen of Camelot.

"Aggie!" Sophie called out, making Agatha glance at her direction. The moment she saw her best friend, she smiled from ear to ear. "Sophie!"

Agatha stood up and hugged Sophie tightly. Neither of them let go for a few seconds or so.

"You really came." Agatha mumbled softly, the happiness obvious in her voice.

"Well, I couldn't really miss my best friend's wedding." Sophie said as they both parted from their embrace. The two stared at each other in humble silence before Agatha spoke.

"I missed you." she said. Sophie giggled.

"I missed you too."

As Agatha stared at her best friend, she remembered all the things they went through for today to happen. Even though at first she doubted their friendship, she can't deny it now. The way Sophie looked at her with genuine happiness in her eyes showed how much they both matured. And what they had now was the realest friendship of all.

"Am I keeping you?" Sophie suddenly asked confusing Agatha.

"Huh? From what?"

"From Tedros." Sophie answered with a sheepish smile, making Agatha blush.

"Oh please, I could use a break too, you know. Tedros and I argue all the time and it's giving me a headache. He can really be a legitimate idiot sometimes." the raven-haired girl fumed with her arms crossed, her ears glowing red with annoyance. Sophie laughed softly, it was nice to see Agatha like this. It feels as if they were still in their old school.

"That's a lot of anger coming from his queen."

"It's no joke to be Tedros's queen. But what can I do? He's my idiot." Agatha said, much softer than her previous statement. Sophie couldn't help but smile at how in love the girl in front of her is.

"How's the school, by the way?" Agatha suddenly asked, as if she just remembered it. Sophie placed a hand under her chin, thinking of an answer.

"Finally, the Nevers have style. Most probably thanks to me." Sophie proudly answered as she flipped her hair back from her shoulders. Her best friend chuckled upon seeing her like this. She hasn't change at all, Agatha thought.

"No doubt about that." she replied.

"And look at you! You're starting to have a sense of style as well. Is it all thanks to Tedros?" the blonde Dean of Evil jokingly asked. On the other hand, Agatha's usual pale cheeks suddenly flushed with color as she answered.

"W-well… y-y-you could say that… I-I mean… he has a great sense of fashion compared to me and-"

"No need to be embarrassed, Aggie." Sofia said with a wide grin, trying to stifle her laugh. Agatha blushed, nonetheless. She have always felt unattractive compared to her king.

"Um, anyway, how's Hort?" Agatha asked out of nowhere, most probably to change the topic. In return, Sophie looked somehow offended.

"What? Why would you ask _me_ about _Hort_?"

"Aren't you guys friends?"

Sophie scoffed as she crossed her arms. "Yes, I do believe we're acquainted with each other."

"Then why are you so defensive suddenly?" Agatha pressed the issue, her lips forming into a teasing smile.

"Why? Because you could ask Dot! Anadil! Hester! Yeah sure, who knew puberty would hit him like a 10-horsed carriage and turn really handsome but why me?" Sophie, rather than ask, almost demanded an answer from her best friend. It's a good thing that Agatha was used to her sudden dramatic outbursts. She then let out a soft laugh as she saw how agitated Sophie was.

"What?" Sophie asked, distracted by Agatha's chuckle.

"Oh nothing. I never realized that you thought of Hort as 'handsome'."

"Are you implying something, Queen Agatha of Camelot?"

Agatha grinned sheepishly at Sophie. The latter could only shake her head, realizing that even her own best friend was actually pairing her up with somebody else.

"I can't have an Ever After ending that comes with a boy, Aggie. I'm a witch; witches can't have true love." Sophie said. If someone heard this coming from her a year ago, he or she would've laughed or fainted. Either which, it was out of Sophie's character to not wish for an ever after.

"Your Ever After is my Ever After." she said lastly with a smile.

Agatha smiled softly at Sophie and stared at her eyes sincerely as she placed a hand on top of hers.

"That may be the common story Sophie, but our story was never common." Agatha said. Sophie simply stared back at her, completely speechless. "The Storian finished our story, so I think you're free to do whatever you want. Even fall in love."

Agatha now held both of Sophie's hands.

"True love is not limited to Evers." the queen said.

"Nevers can find true love too." Evil's dean muttered in realization. Then, she smiled. "You were my true love."

Agatha smiled back. "And you were mine."

The two girls embraced each other, as if for the last time.

"How are my two favorite girls?" a familiar, husky voice suddenly said, almost startling the two. Agatha and Sophie pulled away at each other's embrace to face Tedros.

"Well, of course, you're my favorite princess, Agatha. Queen, to be exact." he added with a sheepish smile.

"As if you have a choice." Agatha replied sarcastically as she stared at her husband walking towards them. Sophie giggled at their small banter. They're just newlyweds and they argue like they've been married for years. Tedros placed an arm around his queen and placed a small kiss on the top of her head, making her blush slightly.

"It's really great to see you here, Sophie." Camelot's King said sincerely with a smile. As a reply, Sophie smiled back and punched him playfully on his free arm.

"What can I say? As Sophie and Filip, I had to see my best friend's wedding." she said. Then suddenly, her gaze turned into a deathly glare.

"Make Agatha cry even just once and I swear to the Storian that I would bring devastation to Camelot."

Tedros felt the cold air run through his spine, making him shiver. On the other hand, Agatha could only giggle as she looked up at her king. "You heard her."

"I would never make Agatha cry. The tears she would be crying would only be from joy. I swear that to you, Sophie." Tedros replied as gallant as ever. The two girls smiled at him, before Agatha leaned on him and lovingly nuzzled his chest. Sophie took Tedros' free hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"I trust you on that." Sophie muttered with a small smile.

"Oh! There you guys are— and Sophie?! Man, where have you been? The party's just started and apparently, the newlyweds and their best friend are still here." another familiar voice entered the scene.

"Hort!" Sophie exclaimed in surprise. He was wearing a suit. A coat and a tie. Hort was wearing something formal. That came quite as a shock for Sophie.

"Yeah, yeah we invited him." Tedros said with his hands up. Sophie glared at the King and Queen of Camelot, making Agatha giggle.

"Shall we get going then? The reception couldn't really start without us." Agatha said.

"Oh, man, and I was really looking forward to be with you alone." Tedros replied, almost a whine.

"Geez Tedros, you'll have her alone for the whole night after the reception." Hort nonchalantly said, making Tedros and Agatha blush furiously as they looked at each other spontaneously. On the other hand, Sophie found Hort's comment amusing as she chuckled.

"Alright already. Everyone's waiting." Sophie finally said as she grab hold of Hort's hand and walked towards the reception area. The poor lad could only stammer and blush as the crush of his entire student life was holding his hand and dragging him to a wedding party. Agatha and Tedros both chuckled at the sight of the two as they, too, also followed Sophie and Hort.

There was never a happy ending happier than the Tale of Sophie and Agatha.

* * *

 **Glad you could make it here!**

 **So, in case you were wondering, I got the vows from an Old Irish tradition(methinks, not sure if Irish or Welsh), considering that the universe of the book took place somewhere in the Medieval ages and I also considered the legend of King Arthur's story, which is of British origin. There were a lot of vows listed, and the one above was the one that sounded romantic and Old English-y the most :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed my story, dear reader!**


End file.
